Night Visitor
by I' shou'L'd be 'OVE'r 'YOU
Summary: she's locked away. and as far as she knows, the guy she loves is a million miles away. she's raped and tortured. her only saving grace is her ability to visit his dreams and have a real life connection with him through them. she's his dream girl.
1. I Need A Favor

**Night Visitor**

"_This is crazy. Why can't you tell me where you are?"_

"_Because you will never want to see me again."_

"_No! I won't take that anymore. Tell me!"_

_She shook her head and faded away._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I sat up in bed and ran my hands through my hair. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the light and stared at myself in the mirror.This girl was going to make me lose my mind and I didn't even know who she was. She wouldn't tell me her name. She wouldn't tell me where she was from. All I knew was that she could only come to me in my dreams. I found myself day dreaming more often. I found myself going to bed earlier and waking later.

I turned around and looked at my back in the mirror. There were dozens of scratch marks on my skin. This wasn't the first time but every time they seemed to become more severe. I knew I wasn't doing them to myself. They were on my back for Christ's sake. I didn't know what they were from. Maybe it was the dreams. I mean it wasn't like we weren't having sex in them. She would scratch me.

I would get her to tell me what these dreams were all about. I asked over and over but she would never tell me. She always said, "If you know, it can hurt you." I believed that for all of two weeks. When they first started, I just thought they were dreams like any other dreams. Until I was coming out them scarred and bruised… and until I started missing the feeling of her fingers on my skin. I went back to my room and climbed back in bed. I laid back and closed my eyes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_She was standing there waiting for me._

"_You know you can't keep running like this."_

"_I am sorry but it is better you do not know."_

_She walked to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I returned her embrace. She looked up at me and smiled._

"_You want to know, do you not?"_

"_Of course I want to know. You've been coming to me for years and I don't know who you are. I wake up and find myself missing you. You're more than just a dream."_

_Her smile faded. "That is true."_

"_So tell me. Why can I not know you?"_

"_It is not that you can't for you already do. It is just that some things are better left unknown."_

"_That makes no sense."_

_She smiled again and her brown eyes seemed lighter, almost golden. "I am what you wish you had. I am the girl you dreamed about bringing home to your parents. I am the personification of you version of true love. I exist in both your world and this but I cannot allow you to find me."_

"_But why not?"_

_She touched her fingers to my cheek, "You certainly are a curious one. I am what I am and I only wish I could be more to you. I will allow you to see me where I am. You cannot try to find me unless I allow you to, do you understand?" I nodded, "Close your eyes."_

_I did as she told me and waited. _

"_Open them."_

_I opened my eyes and found myself standing in an empty room. Three walls were made of glass. The other was all metal._

"_What is this place?"_

"_My cell but I'm not in any prison that you can break me out of. Finding me would mean putting yourself in danger. I can't allow you to do that."_

"_So you want me to let you sit in jail?"_

"_It's more than jail. I'm an experiment. It's amazing at all that I have any feelings for you."_

_It wasn't until now that I realized her clothes had changed. She had on little more than a short white dress now. It went down about mid-thigh. Her hair was shorter now. The usual length, which was down to her waist, was now chopped so short it was to her chin. She was barefoot as she always was but the ankle bracelet she usually wore now looked like a house arrest bracelet._

"_This is what I really look like. The dress I wear when I'm with you, the long hair, it's all what you see me as. It's what I want you to see me as. I'm a prisoner. I used to look the way you see me." She turned and put her right hand to the glass, "Through these windows I watch the people below and I envy them. I've been trapped here as long as I've been coming to you."_

_I stepped up behind her, slipping my hands around her waist as I did so. "But why me?"_

_She laid her head back against my chest. "Because I used to just dream of you. After I came here, I found out you were real. They showed me how to link to your unconscious mind. It's how I visit your dreams. It's also the only way I stay sane."_

_There was a loud banging sound. She pushed me away before she collapsed to the ground and scrambled to the corner._

"_What's going on?"_

"_You have to go!" she yelled._

_Then everything around me vanished and I was standing alone. _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was in my room again. Everything was normal. I put my face in my hands and felt the stinging of tears in my eyes. I walked to my desk and turned on the light. I turned on my laptop and waited for it to start up. I typed in my password and waited for everything to load. I went to the internet and then started searching…

_Secret experimental facilities. _

_No results found._

_Underground prisons._

_No results found._

_Prisons that experiment on people._

_No results found._

"God damn it!"

I stared at the screen. The big red letters displaying _No Results Found_ seemed to be taunting me. She told me not to look for her. She didn't tell me not to find out where she was. I looked at my clock. It was about ten o'clock now. I found my phone and called the only person I could think of that could really figure this out.

The phone rang a couple of times.

"Zexion's phone." Someone said through a mouthful of food.

"Hey, is he in?"

"Zexion! It's Axel." Then there was a gulp, "Hang on a sec."

Then there was silence for a while, then the sound of a kiss and the phone changing hands, "This is Zexion."

"Hey, it's me. I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"I need you to find out anything you can about a secret prison that experiments on people."

"Is this about that dream girl again?"

"Zexion, she told me. She showed me the real her."

"You can't keep looking for her."

"I won't give up. I love this girl. She's real. I know she is. Zexion, please, help me find her."

"Axel, you have to understand this won't be easy. You said that she kept telling you that finding her would put you in danger. I don't believe she was making that up."

"She wasn't but I can't leave her there."

"And if you go after her where will that leave you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll get thrown in prison with her. Either way, I'm going to be with her."

"Very well."

Then the line went dead.

I knew he would help but I didn't know how much he could do.

I found myself slipping into another daydream.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dream Girl

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Just because you are not asleep and you are not daydreaming does not mean I cannot keep track of you."_

"_So you know?"_

"_I know that you are asking your friend to find out about this facility. You are breaking my rules."_

"_Why give me rules? You know I'll break them."_

"_I was hoping you would listen. You have no idea what you can do."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_If you find me, the people that are holding me will kill you without blinking. They could slit your throat and leave you to bleed out without so much as a second glance. Then they will kill me."_

"_Not if I can get you out."_

"_But you can't." I turned to face him, tears plaguing my eyes, "If you continue to hunt for me, I cannot keep coming to you."_

"_No!"_

"_You have to understand that as I monitor your dreams they monitor mine."_

"_So they can just take you from me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But_"_

_The banging sounded erupted through the room. _

"_Goodbye, my love. Now that you know, I may not see you for a while."_

_He reached out for me but I closed my eyes and waited._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Dreaming again are we?"

The voice came from the doorway. I could only see the silhouette but I knew who it was. He was the only one that ever interrupted my dreams. I dropped to my knees as he stepped into the room, his light blue hair practically glistening in the light. He looked at me with the familiar golden eyes that instilled a fear in me like no other.

"Answer me."

"I just wanted to see him."

I didn't look up at him. I couldn't.

"You waste your time on this boy."

"I have all the time in the world. I'm a prisoner."

"True. Why is he searching for you?"

"Because now he knows I'm real. I don't want him to find me. I told him he's putting himself in danger and he doesn't care. He wants to be with me, whatever it takes."

"Will he still want you when he finds blemishes on your skin that he didn't leave?"

The next thing I knew I was being yanked from the ground and thrown into the wall. I was face first against the glass. His lips bit at the skin of my neck. Something cold slid across the skin of my thigh.

"What are you doing?"

The cold thing in his hand, I realized as he lifted it to my eye level, was a knife, "I promise I am doing nothing you won't like."

I turned to face him and pushed him away. The back of his hand struck my cheek and I hit the floor. Everything after that was a blur. This wasn't the first time he did this to me. It was, on the other hand, the first time he had hit me. Normally, it was a death threat that would get me to have sex with him.

My skin grew cold as my bare back was forced against the metal of the floor. My hair was pulled.

"Say it." He whispered in my ear.

"Say what?" I forced out.

"You know what."

I knew what he wanted to hear me say but I just couldn't do it. I had gotten too used to saying my dream guy's name.

His hand struck my face again. I forced his name out of my throat. More time passed and I was alone. I curled into myself on the floor and cried. I wouldn't sleep. I wouldn't let him see me this way. I could only keep that promise for so long.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Axel

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_She stared at me from a distance. Whenever I would step closer to her, she would take a step back. Her tears were like glitter falling down her face. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You have to stay away Axel."_

_I watched her fingers twitch against her bare skin. _

"_What happened to you?"_

"_Nothing that hasn't happened before."_

_I tried to look closer. I could make out dark splotches on her skin, hickeys and bruises._

"_What did they do to you?"_

"_I was raped Axel!"_

_I watched her as she broke into a hysterical fit of tears._

"_I can't stay much longer. I just came to tell you goodbye."_

"_No!"_

_I screamed out for her to come back but she left. _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was in my room. It was dark. I picked up the clock from my nightstand and stared at the time. The red numbers taunted me, reminding me of the blood she may have lost. I set it back down and got out of bed. I paced back and forth for a while. I ran my fingers through my hair. I grabbed the clock again and threw it against the wall.

I fell to my knees and cried as hysterically as she had. I was losing her and for all I know, I lost her.


	2. Name Your Price

It had been months since I'd seen her. Everything just got harder without her. I refused to sleep. I refused to close my eyes or space out long enough to day dream. I found myself hearing her voice in the back of my head. I had managed to put three holes in my bedroom wall as I kept replaying those words in my head. She had said "raped." I thought about that nonstop.

"Axel, you can't sit in here forever." Zexion muttered, leaning against my door frame.

I was lying in my bed. I had not moved for nearly two days now. Zexion had tried over and over to get me up. He always said "we'll find her Ax." I knew he was wrong. I could hear it in her voice. I was never going to see her again. Normally it's "'til death do we part." In our case, it's "'til death are we apart."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dream Girl

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was in chains again. I was being lead down a hallway toward the only room I feared other than my cell. The massive doors opened in front of me and I was shoved in. I hit the floor face first.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to hurt her?" their leader screamed.

I was pulled to my feet. Xemnas was his name. He brushed me off and fixed my dress, which had slid up to reveal most of my right thigh.

"How are you feeling little one?"

"I…"

I didn't know how to answer him. I hadn't spoken in months.

"Hm, still upset?"

"Yes. I miss him."

"I know. You cannot wallow in the past forever. I have offered this to you many times before but I will once again. Forget your dream and join your reality. I promise if you join me, no one will ever hurt you again."

"Every time you ask me to 'join you' but what does that even mean?"

"Be mine. Be my," he paused, "wife."

"And if I do, what would that mean for me?"

"You would be untouchable. All those that have hurt you, you may hurt back."

"I will not marry you right away but I suppose I could consider it, on a conditional level."

He smirked and moved around my right side, stopping to stand behind me, "Leave us!" he called and the room emptied.

He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my neck. I craned my head to the side and he smiled against my skin.

"Name your price, my sweet."

"I want out of that cell. I want my dreams to be left alone and I want all experiments to cease."

"As you wish, anything else?"

"I want," I paused when his hand slid across my thigh, "Saïx killed."

He stopped all movement, "Why?"

"Do you not know what your precious cell guard does?"

"No."

"He's raped me. He still does on occasion."

I could feel in the way his hands tensed against my body that this upset him.

"How can I deny you?"

"You can't. Accept my conditions and I will be yours for as long as I am happy."

"Very well. Would you like a room of your own or would like to stay with me?"

"How about both?"

"Quite the inventive idea. Would you like to watch me take care of Saïx?"

"Of course."

He moved around me and stood in front of me. He leaned down and kissed my lips. I kissed back because I had to now.

"Have a seat, my love. This will be over soon."

I lifted my hands and he unchained me. He escorted me to his chair and I sat. He called for everyone to return. They did so.

"Saïx, come forward please."

He did as he was told, "Yes, sir?"

"Choose your words carefully, for they may and will be your last. Did you or did you not have sex with this girl against her will?"

Gasps and murmurs erupted throughout the room. Saïx nodded and his eyes locked on the floor.

"Hm, then your punishment is death."

"Sir I beg of you."

"No, you are far past begging for anything. Luxord, Xaldin, hold him."

The two he called grabbed Saïx and kicked the back of his legs forcing him to his knees. I couldn't see what Xemnas was using but at first glance it was something right out of a science fiction movie. Then there was only the final strike. Saïx's blood was on the floor.

"Clean this up. Someone escort her to my chamber. Allow her to take a shower and leave her clothes." He turned to me, "It is done. I will be in shortly."

He smiled and walked off. I was led away and shortly after was left in a room.

"The bathroom is through there." one of the people said pointing to a door on the far end of the room.

I nodded and then the door was shut.

The room was quaint. For the location of this place, I was surprised by the way it was decorated. The walls were a light gray with red swirls painted over them. The ceiling was completely red. The bed was large. The frame was black iron with a pattern of black roses and butterflies on the headboard. The comforter was the same red as the ceiling, maybe a little darker, with golden embroidery.

I walked into the bathroom, which was at least twice the size of my cell. I stripped off the fabric I called a dress and threw it away. I turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. This was my first real shower in a really long time. I washed my hair and every part of my body at least twice. I turned the water off and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked back to the bedroom. Spread out on the bed now was a short burgundy dress. The top was corset like but not tight like one. The bottom fell just above my knees.

I climbed onto the bed and towel dried my hair. I ran my fingers through it. The door opened after a few minutes and Xemnas walked in.

"Hello." He mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and lifted his shirt over his head, "I just never thought he would be the one to do something like that."

I got off the bed and walked over to him. He kissed my forehead and then my shoulder.

"It's over now." I muttered.

"Yes, it is."

He walked past me and into the bathroom. The shower started and I sighed. I climbed back onto the bed.

"Shortly, my sweet. You will not be there alone forever."

I rolled my eyes at what he called me. I sat there alone for about ten minutes. He finally emerged from the steam filled bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He joined me on the bed and I forced myself to smile.

"You seem upset?" he said, moving my hair from my face.

"I am a little unnerved I suppose."

"Why is that?"

"I am not used to such kindness from your people."

"Yes, well now they are our people."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I did not. No one ever told you because I did not want you to know."

"To know what?"

"The truth about who you are."

"Who am I?"

"Your name was… your name is Rienna Marlayna Aires. You were wealthy, everything to your parents. But when they lost their money, you were their only hope to get back on their feet. They sold you and one of my men bought you. We were here together as children, things so much easier. You were allowed outside. You were allowed books. You had your freedom. You were a child. You wanted nothing more than a stable home. They gave you that but as you approached your teenage years, you became more… requesting. You wanted to go out and see the city. You started wanting to become part of the outside world. They wiped your memory and made you believe you were a prisoner."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew and I'm sorry. I could not tell you."

"And now what? I can't get any of my memory back. I don't know my name. I don't know my family."

"I am truly sorry."

"You can be sorry but that doesn't change anything. I don't blame you. You were no older than I was. I just wish I knew who I was."

"There are ways. There are records. We can check them if you'd like."

"Why is it that off all the people here, you are the only one I trust?"

"Because I am the only one who has not harmed you. Whenever I look at you, I remember that little girl I used to play hide and seek with as a child."

I smiled genuinely this time.

"You look tired." He said as he stood.

"I am."

He went to the dresser and found some boxers. He pulled them on and walked back over to the bed. He pulled the covers back and sat on the sheets. He laid back and opened his arms to me. I crawled over to him and lay down on his bare chest.

"Your hair is cold." He mused.

"You'll live."

"Not without you."

"How can you be in love with me?"

"Because I know you even though you don't know yourself. I know your weaknesses and your strengths. I know how you cock your head to the side when you begin to think about something too hard."

"Before I sleep, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"I won't wake up tomorrow scared for my life. I won't need to be afraid of you because you won't hurt me."

"I promise you won't wake up scared and I will never hurt you."

Although he made the promise, I still didn't want to sleep. He turned out the lights and closed his eyes. He fell asleep first. I laid there with my head on his chest for a while longer. The closeness was odd. It was the first time I had real physical contact with another human being that didn't involve fear and/or pain. His breathing was even. I would have called it soothing if so much wasn't running through my mind. I waited a little longer and finally drifted to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_I know you're out there!" I called._

"_I'm always out here. Every time I sleep I think of you and I sit here hoping you'll come."_

"_From the looks of your eyes, you haven't been sleeping much."_

_The area beneath his eyes was dark. _

"_It's easier not to sleep. It keeps away the disappointment."_

_He continued to avoid my eyes. He wouldn't look at me. _

"_Axel, why won't you look at me?"_

"_Because I can't. You've been gone for too long."_

"_But you can't look at me? I assumed you would be happy to have me back here with you."_

"_It's been too long."_

"_So what are you saying?"_

"_I still love you. Don't think for one second that I don't. It's just that if I look at you then I will begin to miss you again."_

"_It's okay to miss me."_

"_No, I'll break my promise."_

"_What promise?"_

"_I promised I wouldn't miss you. I promised I would do everything I could to forget you. I promised I would let you go."_

"_But I need you to look at me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I need you to miss me. I need you to make everything I'm doing worth it."_

_His eyes finally met mine, his eyebrows pulled together, "What exactly are you doing?"_

"_To an extent, I am free. I'm not locked up anymore but I'm not out of that place."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Their leader promised that I could be released from the cell and all experiments are over. But there was a counter-condition."_

"_And what was it?"_

"_I have to be his…"_

"_His what?"_

"_His wife, he wants to marry me."_

"_No."_

"_I don't have a choice."_

"_NO!"_

"_Axel, listen to me, I have no choice. He won't hurt me. I have his wrapped around my fingers."_

_Next thing I knew, he was standing inches away from me. His hands were on my face. His eyes holding mine. They seemed lighter, a melted jade. _

"_Get him to let you go free."_

"_I can't."_

"_Yes, you can, please."_

"_No. If I leave, that puts you in danger. That puts your friends in danger. I know you think you can take care of yourself but you can't. You don't know these people. They're all trained killers."_

_He stared at me. His eyes searched my face for some sign I was going to change my mind. I wasn't. I couldn't._

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

"_100%. I can handle this."_

_He sighed and his thumb caressed my cheek. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too. _

_He pressed his lips against mine and pulled me tightly to his body._

_I pulled away from him, "Axel we can't."_

"_Yes we can."_

_His hands moved to my shoulders. His fingers unclenched my fingers from my shoulders. He moved my hands around his neck. He put his hand to my cheek and looked into my eyes._

"_Listen to me. You will be fine. I will be fine. We can do whatever we want here."_

_I could feel the tears in my eyes. As one fell down my cheek, his thumb wiped it away._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_He kissed me again and again. Then his lips moved down my jaw and to my neck. We were in the usual room now, his room. He picked me up and laid me on the bed._

"_I know my name now."_

"_What?"_

"_My name is Rienna Marlayna Aires."_

"_Rienna?"_

_I nodded and he smiled._

"_I want you here with me for real."_

"_I know but for now let's work with what we have."_

_He took his shirt off. He took his pants off. Then he was kissing me again. I was feeling pleasure instead of fear. _

"_Axel…" I mumbled as his teeth grazed the skin at my shoulder. _

_He was inside me and I wasn't scared. It was odd because it had been so long since I'd experienced this. My name escaped his lips in a whispered ecstasy. _

_Time passed. Eventually, we were just laying there cuddling. _

"_Axel, I have to wake up."_

"_No."_

"_I'm sorry." I kissed him, "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Then I woke up._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Haha, she knows her name now. Yay! Axel knows her name so now she's more than Dream Girl. Rienna Marlayna Aires will soon find everything isn't so peachy. NO SPOILERS! SORRY!

Reviews make me smile and are greatly appreciated.


	3. The City

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Axel

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When I woke up, something inside me had changed. I felt almost… heartless, like my heart had been stolen. She was giving up her sanity for me. She said she knew what she was doing and I trusted her but I was scared. If he knew that she was using him to see me again, he would kill her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"That's stupid." Demyx said, plopping down on the couch.

"What Demyx is trying to say is that it's not very smart."

"Well it's the only thing she can do."

"Sounds to me like he's blackmailing her." Zexion mumbled.

"Exactly."

"Or he's just using her as his sex slave."

"Demyx! Shut up! He wants to marry her! I'm about to lose her forever and you're treating it like it's nothing more than some dude stealing my girlfriend."

Demyx stared at me with his eyes wide open and his jaw dropped.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

I sighed, "It's cool man. I just need you to take this seriously."

He nodded, "So what are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do. She won't let me come after her."

"We'll have to wait on her." Zexion muttered.

He had gotten his laptop. He was staring at the screen, his eyebrows pulled together. The normal ocean blue color his eyes normally held seemed darker, like the ocean during a storm.

"Did you find something?"

"Well after months of sorting through encrypted codes, I managed to track down a link that led me to the site of an institution."

Demyx moved closer to Zexion and gasped.

"Shit! This place is like Alcatraz on steroids."

Zexion turned the computer so that the screen was facing me. There were several windows open, all but one were black with red letters and numbers. On the other, the main one that was open, was a picture of a castle like building. It was built high about a city.

"My god."

There were dozens of windows but one in particular caught my eye. At the top of the building was a glass room. In the window was the silhouette of a body I knew all too well. I recognized every curve.

"Axel," Zexion said, breaking me out of my daze, "this place has no name. It has no location. It's so well hidden that I had to go through so many codes, thousands, millions even. You're not going to like this but wherever she is, she is in danger."

"No, he wouldn't let them hurt her."

"But would that stop them? If they find out she's been contacting you, do you think he would stop them?"

"Zex, he will not hurt her."

"But Ax_"

"NO! He will not hurt her."

"Yeah, until he finds marks on her body that he didn't leave."

"Demyx is right. Axel, you can't have sex with her."

"Well… about that."

"When she visited you last night, you did more than just talk."

"Hey, not fair, it's been months since I've even seen her."

"Well as long as you left no marks on her skin, then she should be fine. Otherwise, she will be in grave danger if she isn't already."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rienna

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was standing in my closet. The room Xemnas gave me was at least three times the size of that cell. There of the walls were black with an intricate labyrinth pattern painted on them in purple. The painting on the fourth wall didn't seem to belong, an ocean scene. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Someone came into the room, "The master requests you join in the main room."

I looked at the door to see a small boy. He looked just a couple of years younger than me, maybe sixteen. His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. His hair reminded me of Axel's with the way it stood in an unusual disarray of spikes. He looked sad, tortured.

"What is your name?" I asked as I joined him at the door.

"Roxas."

He turned and left the room. I followed. He led me through the halls and to the main room. He walked as far as halfway to Xemnas, bowed his head, and left. Xemnas stood and beckoned me over to him. I bounded over and he took my face in his hands.

"Good afternoon, my sweet."

"Hello. You summoned me?"

"Yes and please don't say it like that. I wanted to tell you that I will be leaving in the morning."

"Why?"

"I have some business to take care of."

I decided to give him the best sad face I could.

"I will be back before the week is out."

"So you're leaving me here alone?"

"Do not worry. No one will harm you. But if you would like, I can assign someone to protect you."

"No. I'll be fine. But what if need to contact you."

"That, my dear, is something I must show you."

He held his hand out and I took. He led me to another room. Inside was a floor length mirror. I looked up at him and he nodded. I ran over to it and put my hand on it.

"It's a looking glass. Or at least that's the best name we could come up with."

**author rolls her eyes**

"How does it work?"

"You simply put your hand to the glass and think of me."

"Hm," I paused, "I want a dog."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"I'll think about it."

He crossed the room and stood close behind me. I stared at our reflection in the mirror. His hands moved up and down my arms slowly.

"What would you like today?" I turned to him but he stopped me before I could speak. "Other than get a dog?"

"I want to go out. You know, out into the city."

"Sounds like fun. Why don't you go change and I'll wait for you in the main room."

I jumped up to kiss him and then left the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Xemnas

**gasp! Xemnas has a chapter! Deal with it!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I enjoyed seeing her happy. She was to an extent free again. I would take her into the city and she would be happy. I went back to the main room to wait for her.

"You are making a grave mistake pampering this girl."

"She's young. You knew we wouldn't keep her locked up forever."

"She's a child, sir, and an experiment. She's not human."

"Neither are we. I will not treat her as an experiment. She is a person and obviously she can still feel."

"But_"

"Luxord, that's enough. Case is closed. She has been through far too much and you know that. If I can do something to ease her pain, then I will. I still haven't told her the real reason I'm leaving."

"I thought you weren't going to?"

"I don't know how to."

"She'll find out when you bring him back here."

"Her little dream boy is the least of my concerns. I just feel that if I can get him hear and keep him here then she'll truly be happy. I know that if she stays with me she won't be as happy as I want her to be. She's not leaving here because she doesn't know how to care for herself and he won't be able to care for her the proper way."

Just then, she bounded through the doorway pulling her arm through her jacket sleeve.

"Can we go?" she smiled.

I nodded and joined her in the doorway.

"I'll have my phone. I'm trusting you to hold things down here."

Luxord nodded and I ushered Rienna through the door and to the garage. I had my driver drop us off at the train station. As the locomotive rushed past the trees, Rienna watched through the window in such awe it was adorable. When we finally made it to the city, she was dragging me along by my hand.

"Slow down love."

"But I want to see everything."

"And you will but all in due time. We have the rest of the day."

"I know but let's go."

I laughed and followed her as close as I could. We were walking down the street when we passed an ice cream shop.

"There is something you absolutely must try."

I pulled her into the shop and stood at the counter. She stood in front of me and held my arms around her waist.

"Two orders of Sea-Salt Ice Cream."

The boy behind the counter nodded. Rienna looked up at me. The boy handed me the frozen treats.

"Come along love." I smiled.

She followed behind me after I gave her her ice cream. She seemed nervous to eat it.

"It's fine, babe."

She licked at the popsicle and mumbled something unintelligible before really speaking.

"It's salty." she said, wrinkling her nose.

"It's how it's made. Sweet and salty."

"It's amazing though."

"That's why I said you had to try it."

We walked some more as we ate the ice cream. I found myself spending money more than ever. She didn't have much so I bought her new clothes, new shoes, and really anything else she wanted. The last place she dragged me into was the pet store.

"Xemnas, it's adorable!"

She had her hands on the glass that separated a room full of puppies from the rest of the store. She had her eyes fixed on a small, black, fluffy dog.

"It's a... what is it?"

"I think it's Pomeranian."

"That is a very small dog. Don't you think it would get lost at home?"

She shrugged. A saleswoman approached us with a smile on her face.

"Can I help you with something?"

"How much for the little one there?" Rienna asked pointing at the creature.

"200."

Rienna looked up at me with begging in her eyes. I looked down at her and sighed.

"We'll take it." I said reluctantly.

Rienna let an excited squeal escape from her lips before she kissed me. The saleswoman smiled and then went to get the dog. When she came back out, she gave the dog to Rienna. It licked at her hands and at her face. She smiled and laughed.

"Would you mind getting food while we find some other things?" I asked the saleswoman.

She nodded and walked away. Rienna and I went to find a collar, a leash, and a few toys. When we went to the counter a bag of food awaited us. We set the other things on the counter and the saleswoman added up the total.

"Your total comes out to 256.74."

I looked at Rienna and she smiled. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and got my credit card out.

"You are so lucky I love you." I said as I swiped my card.

She kissed my cheek and then held the dog up to me. The creature licked my cheek and I smiled.

"I shall call her Talia."

The saleswoman handed me the bag of things.

"Let's go home."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Axel

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Axel, you need to stop this." Zexion mumbled.

I hadn't gotten bed for a long time. I wasn't sure how much time I spent in the dark with my eyes closed waiting for her to come back. She didn't visit me last night which made me really worried.

"Maybe she's not coming back man. She's able to and she hasn't. You can't sit in here like this anymore."

"Three more hours."

"Ax, get up." Zexion urged.

"Why? She's dead for all I know. And you guys aren't exactly helping."

"How can we help when you won't talk to us?"

"There's nothing left the talk about."

The doorway fell silent. I glanced over and saw the expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

They both pointed to the mirror propped up against the wall. I sat up and looked over to find Rienna looking around with her hands pressed to the glass, only it seemed more like a reflection, like she was trapped inside and looking out.

"Now I could've sworn I did this right. It's all dark. Maybe I didn't think hard enough. Magic mirror show me Axel please."

"Rienna? Baby?" I whispered.

"Axel?" her voiced perked up.

I got out of bed and turned on the light. I got to my knees in front of the mirror.

"Ax, it is you."

"Why are you in my mirror?"

"It's something he showed. I can visit you now even when I'm not asleep."

There was a little barking behind her.

"What is that?"

She turned around, picked something up and then turned back to me.

"This is Talia. She's a Pomeranian."

"He got you a dog?"

She nodded and set the small creature down, "Axel, I'm safe. I know you've been worrying about me. I didn't visit you last night because I was so exhausted. He took me into the city."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He had some business to take care of out of town."

"So you're happy then?"

"Yes but not as happy as I would be if I were there with you."

"You have no idea how it comforts me to hear you say that."

"Axel, did you honestly believe I would leave you?"

"I don't know."

She put her hand to the glass. I put mine over hers and she smiled.

"I love you Axel. Nothing and no one can ever change that. Now, nothing can keep me from seeing you." She blew me a kiss, giggled, and then turned to look behind her; she turned back to me, "I have to go, love. I will return tonight."

She kissed the glass and then was gone.

"See Axel you wasted all this time."

I turned out the light and climbed back into bed, "She not with me yet."

"Be happy with what you have." Zexion scolded.

Demyx glanced at his watch, "Zex, we need to get Kairi and Sora from the airport."

"Why are they here?"

"Kairi was worried about you. Demyx told her about your sulking and she freaked out. And Sora won't leave her side."

I threw my cover over my head and groaned.

"I hate you Demyx."

"Yeah love you too man. Zex we really got to go."

"When we get back I want you out of bed, showered and dressed."

"Yes sir."

They turned to leave. I sat in bed a little while longer before finally getting up. I walked into my bathroom and took off my pajamas. I turned on the shower and took off my boxers. I stepped under the water. It fell against my skin. I let it run through my hair. I washed my body and stood under the water. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I went back into my room. I pulled on a new pair of boxers and a pair of jeans.

I sat on the floor in front of the mirror. I put my hand to the glass hoping she would show up again. The truth was, if Demyx and Zexion hadn't seen it too, I would've guessed it was nothing more than my imagination. I was glad she was happy but I wanted her here with me. She said she would return tonight.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I scanned through the channels not really looking for anything to watch. It seemed like hours had passed before Zexion and the others walked back through the door. I had decided on an old re-run of _The_ _Simpsons_. Little did I know, it was actually a marathon.

"I'm glad you listened to me." Zexion mumbled, a smile spreading across his face.

"Well if you had gotten back and I was still in bed, you would have tried to scalp me."

"Nah, he would've just beaten the hell out of you."

"Hey Axel."

It was weird to see Kairi all grown up. Last I'd seen her, her hair was about half way down her back. She was only about two and a half feet tall, granted she was like four years old. Now she was at least five foot five. Her hair was cut short, just above her shoulders. I wasn't sure how long it had been since I'd seen her, nine maybe ten years.

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen next month." She smiled sitting on the couch next to me. She kissed my cheek, "Now tell me about this dream girl."

Twelve years, I thought.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't really know anything about her."

"And yet you love her."

"Very much so."

"Why?"

"Because she makes me happy."

She didn't say anything. She looked up at Sora and he smiled. He took a seat at her feet. She ran her fingers through his hair and he leaned into her touch.

"So is this finally something?" I muttered.

"Yes Axel."

"About time, what with all the letters. 'Axel, I don't to do about Sora.' Blah, blah, blah."

She punched me in my arm. A few hours passed and it got darker outside. Kairi and Sora told us stories about back home. One of the stories in particular caught my attention.

"I swear I had never seen someone so happy to be walking the streets. She was pulling guy along everywhere. Next thing we knew she had a little dog jumping all over her. But she looked insanely happy."

"What did she look like?"

"Brown hair chopped super short, like shorter than mine." Kairi described, "Brown eyes. Maybe a little taller than me."

"That was my dream girl."

"Oh Axel, I'm sorry."

"Wait, you guys live in the same city as her."

"She's in Twilight Town?" Demyx mumbled.

"We have to go."

"When Kairi and Sora have to leave, we will go with them, if that's what you want." Zexion reasoned.

"Don't worry about her Axel." Sora assured me, "She looked happy to us. By the way he was looking at her he would never do anything to hurt her."

I kept that particular thing in mind. She had said he wouldn't do anything to hurt her and Sora just said the same thing but what about the others there. Would they hurt her?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The author has something to say. This is a very big suspense moment for me, mainly because I have no idea what's going to happen next. I'm thinking of having Luxord disobey Xemnas's orders and lock her up until he gets back. I'm also thinking of having Axel run into Xemnas on the street.

Leave reviews. Help me decide. Plus reviews make me happy. It's nice to know my work is liked.


	4. The End Not Literally

The next few days went by. The day before we were to leave for Twilight Town, Rienna visited me through the mirror again.

"Hello Axel." She smiled.

"Hey babe."

"Who's this Kairi girl?"

"How do you know about Kairi?"

"You've been thinking of her, worrying about her from what I can tell."

"She's my best friend. I've known her for years. She's with this guy named Sora and I'm so worried he'll hurt her. Sora's a good kid, don't get me wrong, but I know how most guys think."

"She's there with you, in your home."

She didn't say like a question but I answered anyway, "Yeah, she came to visit because she was worried about me."

"I want to meet her."

"Are you sure?"

"Ax, I want to meet her."

I stood up. I walked to the living room to find Kairi and Sora sitting on the couch.

"Kairi, there's someone I want you to meet."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kairi

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was a little more than confused when Axel led me into his room. He knelt down in front of the mirror. I stood in the doorway and watched him.

"Babe, she's here." He muttered before turning to me, "Kairi, come over here. I want you to meet Rienna, my dream girl."

I walked over to the mirror and gasped when I saw someone looking back at me that wasn't me. She smiled and waved. I waved back. Axel didn't exaggerate when he said she was absolutely gorgeous. But last he described her to me, he said her hair was cut extremely short. It was now down to her shoulders, maybe a little longer, but it was the same chocolate brown he always said it was. Her eyes were a beautiful golden brown. Her skin was scarred and had little spots that looked like fading bruises. She looked happy though.

"Axel, she's gorgeous."

"I told you."

I stared into the face of Axel's true love and I couldn't have been happier for him. Although she wasn't here with him, the way he looked at her showed me that seeing her was good enough. I sat next to Axel and Rienna stared into his face as if she was marveling this moment, as if she would never see him again. Something told me that, if she got caught using this magic mirror or whatever it was to see him, she would never see him again. They would be ripped apart and Axel would die of heartbreak.

"Locked away in a prison but free in her own mind." She mumbled. I looked at her and she smiled. "Axel used to say that to me in the early days of my going to him."

"What's it like where you are?"

Axel eyes flickered to me and then back to his dream girl. His eyes seemed darker, almost like he was afraid to hear what she had to say. She looked over at him.

"Axel, I will speak to her alone if that is what you wish. I know you don't want to hear this again."

He nodded and stood. He patted my head and left the room.

"He's seen me where I am, or was would be the proper way to say it. In the beginning, it was one of the worst places I could imagine. It was a constant struggle to stay alive. I was locked in a cell, three walls of which were glass. The last one was made on reinforced steel, sound proof and virtually in destructible." She paused, fighting back tears. "My day to day life was never easy to endure. Experiment after experiment, they altered my body turning me into something inhuman."

"So what are you?"

"I'm what you would call a Nobody, but I am not like any normal one. Nobodies are heartless creatures, the closest thing to pure evil this world has. I have feelings, obviously. Xemnas and I are the only ones like this. It is why he can care for me the way he does and why I care for Axel."

"Who is Xemnas?"

"Axel told me about you seeing me in town the other day. Xemnas was the man I was with. He is the person taking care of me now. He is the reason I am still alive." She reached up and touched the glass, her palm flat to it, "Would you like to see?"

"What?"

"He showed me how to share my mind with someone through this mirror. Put your hand over mine and relinquish any and all control."

I lifted my hand but hesitated. She smiled and I knew she wouldn't let anything happen to me. I put my hand over hers and it was like I was being pulled through an alternate world. Then I was standing alone in what looked like a cell, the one she had described. I reached up and touched my hair, it was chopped short. I looked at my clothes. I had nothing more than a short white dress with cuts and holes in it.

"Is this what it was like for you?"

Her voice was a faint whisper in my mind, "It's not to the worst part yet."

Then the door opened and a man stood there.

_Is this Xemnas? _I thought.

"No, this is my tormentor."

Then I was on the floor. The man spoke the words nothing more than a quiet mumbling.

"I will not hear those words again." Rienna's voice sounded angry now.

Then my face was pressed against the glass. As something cold moved across my skin, I was ripped away from the memory.

Now I was a different room. The man next to me now looked kinder, gentler. He held me against his bare chest, his breathing even. His silver hair fell to one side. His eyes were closed, sleeping.

"This, my dearest Kairi, is Xemnas."

_He seems… kind._

"He is. He wants to protect me."

_Who is he to the people here?_

"He is their leader. They all work under him."

_So he let that man do that to you?_

"No, he didn't know it was happening."

Then I was ripped from that memory too.

Now I was sitting in a chair in a large room. People were lined up against the walls. The man she knew as Xemnas stood in the middle of the room. Two other men stood in front of him. It took me a while to register that they were holding someone else down. There was the exchanged of words and then the spatter of blood ensued.

"That is what Xemnas did to that man. That is what he did to protect me, killed one of his own."

Then I was looking at her in the mirror again. Her eyes seemed to darken at least three shades.

"That is the life I lived. Now Xemnas is doing what he can to make me happy and to keep me safe. He loves me and the truth is I love him too, but he will never be to me what Axel is. Axel is literally everything to me. He's all I've ever had. I wish there were a way for me to be with him for real. I've discussed it with Xemnas over and over again but it isn't possible. He's told me he would let me go if he could. No one anywhere has the resources to care me the way I need to be cared for. My species is so rare. I can't be taken to a normal hospital. I have a pulse but it is anywhere from 50 to 500 percent faster than a normal human heart rate."

"Is there not a way for him to come to you?"

"I don't know. Every time I ask, Xemnas avoids the subject. I don't push it anymore if he doesn't answer. I mean, I may not like the answer."

She turned to look behind and then turned back to me.

"Go find Axel for me."

I nodded and went to the living room.

"He's in the kitchen." Demyx mumbled, his eyes not leaving the TV screen,

I went into the kitchen.

"Axel, she wants you."

He nodded and led the way back to his room. He knelt down in front of the mirror. I stood in the doorway and watched them.

"Will you come back?" he said, his voice breaking.

"I will. I always do. I love you, Axel."

"As I love you."

Then I could tell by the way his head dropped, she was gone. He put his hand to his face and I saw a single tear fall from his face, gleaming in the light streaming in from the door.

"She said she'd be back."

"I know. I just hate seeing her go."

"She's doing what she can, Ax. Soon enough you'll have her."

I left him there, knelt in front of the mirror.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rienna

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Luxord, when is he coming back?" I complained over dinner.

"He will return when he finds what he's looking for. Now stop complaining and eat."

I had pushed my plate away three times already. It wasn't the same eating without Xemnas.

"He will be after me if you do not eat. Please, spare my head."

I had a brief flashback to my first day of freedom, watching Xemnas decapitate Saïx. I shuddered at the memory of the blood on the floor, the unusual color. It was very dark, closer to black than red. I shivered at the thought. What did my blood look like? Whenever I shed it, I was always too lightheaded to really see.

"Luxord, if I cut myself, how quickly would I heal?" I asked picking up the steak knife from the table.

"Um, relatively quickly I suppose. You won't bleed for long."

I nodded and put the knife to my wrist. I pressed down and dragged it across my skin. My blood pooled around the cut. It was a dark red, almost black. The cut began to seal itself almost as quickly as it had opened.

"Why would you do that?"

I looked up to see Luxord eyeing my wrist, "What?"

"That's going to scar."

"I will tell him I was experimenting. Don't worry."

He sipped at his glass of wine, "You are trying to get me killed."

"He won't kill you."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I won't let him."

He nodded and stood, "Finish your dinner."

He walked to my side of the table, pushing my plate back at me. I made a face and then picked up my fork. I had been eating normal human food for what seem like a very little amount of time. Before, I was on a regiment of vitamins and nutrients that kept me strong and full without actually feeding me more than necessary. Now I had a plate of real food in front of me and I didn't really want it. I stabbed at the vegetables (ugh! Broccoli, Luxord called it and it smelled horrific.) I sniffed it for the fourth time and then put my tongue to it.

"If you do not eat, Xemnas will come home."

"So?"

"He won't be happy."

I laughed, "Aren't you supposed to be taking care of me? He'll be mad at you not me."

"I tried. He cannot deny that."

It was then that I realized Xemnas had called sometime during dinner. Luxord set the phone on the table. I pointed at it and I picked it up. I put it to my ear and waited.

"Baby, you need to eat."

"But_"

"No, no buts. Eat your food or I will return home."

"I eat when you're here."

"Yes because if you don't, I don't allow you to sleep in my room. Now please, eat your food."

"It's gross."

"Just eat the meat on the plate at least. You need your protein."

I looked at the plate and stared at the medium rare steak that waited for me. It was cut into strips that I hadn't touched once. I inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"Alright fine."

"Thank you. Now I must go. I will see you in two days time. I love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and threw it at Luxord. He had a very smug grin on his face until the small piece of plastic and metal hit in his mouth. The phone fell to the floor, the battery coming out on impact. He mumbled something unintelligible as he picked it up and walked out of the room.

I sat alone, staring at my plate. I removed the disgusting, green vegetable from my fork before stabbing the fork into a piece of meat. I lifted the steak from the plate and held my breath as I ate it. The smell was absolutely repulsive, but it hadn't been two weeks ago. I didn't think anything of it smelling off, just thought it was my imagination.

I unwillingly finished off the meat and left the table. I went into Xemnas' room and took a shower. Then I put on one of his button up shirts and climbed into bed. I watched TV for a few hours before drifting off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Axel, are you okay?"_

_I found him a few feet from the usual spot where we met. He was sitting on the ground, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He opened them after a few minutes of silence, looked up at me, and smiled. _

"_Hello love."_

"_Are you okay?" I asked again, sitting on the floor the same way he was._

"_Yes, love, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_

"_You just seem very… calm, maybe a little too calm."_

"_I'm on a plane."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm heading to the city you're in."_

"_Axel, you don't know what you're doing."_

"_Yes, I do. I got on the plane a few hours ago. We should be landing in a few."_

"_Ax, you should have talked to me before you did this."_

"_Don't worry. I plan to give you time for you to speak to Xemnas. I will be staying with Kairi for the next few days. Speak with him as soon as you can."_

"_I don't think he'll be happy about this."_

"_Even still."_

"_I will speak with him but you cannot get angry if he denies what it is you want."_

"_Alright, well I'm being shaken awake now. I'll see you in a few hours."_

_Then he faded, leaving me alone with my dreams._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I woke up in virtually the same place I had fallen asleep, meaning I was still on the bed. The cover was falling off the bed and the pillows were on the floor. My head was now at the foot of the bed. What had awakened me was not the massive shift in position but the sharp pain in my side.

"Ow! Luxord!" I screamed.

The door opened and Luxord stood in the doorway, his eyes wide.

"What is it?"

"My side, it hurts."

He sat on the bed next to me and moved my hands from the pained spot. He pressed down and I sucked in a breath through my teeth.

"I need you to cooperate with me. Where is your cell phone?"

"On… the… nightstand." I forced each word out between breaths.

He picked it up and dialed someone.

"Xemnas, something's wrong with her."

Luxord was silent.

"I don't know. She called for me and when I came in she said that her side was hurting."

He nodded and moved the phone from his ear. He pressed a button, speakerphone?

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Xemnas, I was sleeping. And then my side just started hurting."

"How bad is it, scale from one to ten?"

"I don't know about a nine." Then it felt like I was pinched on the inside, "Ten!" I screamed, hunching over, putting my hand over the pained spot.

"Luxord, do not let her move!" Xemnas commanded. "I will be home soon. Rienna listen to me. You will have to endure the pain until I get there. I will be home in half an hour I promise."

The line went dead. Luxord picked up my phone and pressed the end button. I ripped it from his hand and threw it at the wall. Time seemed to pass so slowly. It wasn't long until Luxord, Xigbar, Roxas, and Vexen were holding me down to the bed. The intensity of the pain had increased. I wasn't supposed to move so I fought not to, then Luxord called the other three in. Roxas seemed incredibly attentive. He could tell when I was in pain, not from my side but on their grip on my arms and legs. Xemnas finally burst through the door.

His bags hit the floor and then his jacket fell next.

"Move!" he ordered.

The other four moved out of his way quickly. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair for a second. Then he held me at arm's length. Tears streamed down my face.

"Can you walk?"

I shook my head. He pulled me up into his arms and I groaned with the movement. He carried me from the room and somewhere during his running me to another room I blacked out. My mind faded in and out. I could hear them then I couldn't.

"Luxord, do something!" Xemnas demanded.

Something cold on my stomach…

Something metal or something moving whatever the cold stuff was…

"Xemnas, she's_" my mind faded.

Then it came back, "But that's not possible. I thought_"

Out then I was hearing them again.

"Xemnas, you_" fade out and fade in, "father."

Then everything they had been saying registered. I kept focused long enough to scream at him.

"What the fuck?"

"Calm down. Luxord, how long?"

"About one month now."

"And how long until she has it?"

"These things are very sensitive. There's not a time frame. With only two of your kind in the world, a baby has never been factored in. If I had to estimate, I would say about four maybe five months."

My eyes widened and focused on Xemnas. His jaw had dropped and he was staring straight ahead. I reached for his hand, which was resting on the bed (or table?) I was on. His fingers intertwined with mine almost immediately. His eyes met mine.

"I will have to sedate her for now." Luxord muttered.

Xemnas' head snapped up, his eyes glaring in Luxord's direction.

"Just until we know more about this." Luxord amended.

"If I may, "Xigbar interjected, "why is she in pain now if the child is not due for another few months?"

"From what I can see, the child has grown exceptionally quick. It is about the size of a four month old fetus now. It is moving and it kicked her in a rather bad spot, her pancreas I believe. Its growth rate has slowed which is why I have estimated the due date to be such a long time away."

"But why has her body not changed?" Xemnas demanded.

"Perhaps it has, just not physically. Haven't you noticed? She used to love vegetables. Now, she can barely stand the smell of them. And it's not just that but anything with a strong smell she cannot stand. Her emotions run wild. One minute she's smiling and the next she's crying. She sleeps most of her days away."

I watched Xemnas' body sag as he realized the truth in everything Luxord described.

"I left her here alone for almost a week. I should have taken precautions from the beginning." He looked at Luxord, his eyes weary, "Is the baby healthy?"

"Very, from what I can tell. Rienna should be able to deliver it without more than the usual amount of pain."

The pain finally subsided enough for me to speak, "Oh joy."

"Rienna you don't have to do this."

I tried to sit up and groaned as I tried. Xemnas helped me quickly.

"Can we have some alone time please?"

Luxord and the others nodded and left the room. I looked at Xemnas, my eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think I don't want this child?"

"I just think it's too soon. I mean, you are so young."

His head dropped. I held his hand tighter and pulled him over to me. He sat on the table next to me. I forced his eyes to meet mine. He was tearing up.

"Xemnas, I do love you. You know that right?"

He nodded.

"I want to have this baby. I want to have our baby."

His free hand moved to my face and then to my stomach, "Our baby…" he said in a whisper.

Then he smiled. His eyes lit up and he smiled. The idea of us having a child seemed to fascinate him now. He was happy. I was happy. Axel, he wouldn't be. I had to figure out how to tell him. I knew he would assume that somehow I had conceived his child during one of our little dream encounters. That possibility was never ruled out. I would have to do it quick, like ripping off a band-aid. I would visit him one more time using the mirror. I would tell him to wait for me in his dreams tonight. I would tell him about the child and then let him do what he will. I knew I would lose him.

I stared at Xemnas' face. His eyes were on my stomach. He was marveling. The child moved beneath his fingers and his smile grew. His eyes met mine again and he leaned forward and kissed me.

"I love you." he muttered.

"I love you too."

A tear escaped my eye as I thought of what I would have to do.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Axel

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Our plane had landed about an hour ago. We went back to Kairi's house. Her parents were glad see me. Demyx and Zexion were going to stay in a hotel. I stayed in the guest room at Kairi's house.

"Axel!" Demyx called from Kairi's room.

I ran into the room. He pointed to the vanity mirror. I walked over and saw Rienna staring back at me. I looked into her face. She was crying.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Ax…"

"What is it?"

"I have to tell you something."

She spoke in whispers.

"You can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to speak but shut it again. She was hesitating. I was scared of whatever it was she had to tell me.

"Rienna, please, tell me."

"I can't, not this way. I'll come back, later, when you're asleep."

She disappeared then. I stared into the glass hoping this was some type of joke. After a while, it finally registered that she wasn't coming back, at least not yet. I stood and went back out to the living room. I ran over the possibilities in my head. I couldn't think of anything that would make her react that way. It worried me to say the least. When has she ever looked at me with such remorse?

Time seemed to pass slowly. As dusk approached, I felt the need to be waiting for her, to start daydreaming. She was there waiting for me of course. She has been sleeping a lot more often.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Axel." She cried, "Don't get mad."_

"_Why would I be mad?"_

"_Don't hate me."_

"_I could never hate you. What is going on?"_

"_I don't know how to tell you."_

"_Just tell me, please."_

"_It's not easy to say. Come over here."_

_I walked closer to her. I stopped just inches away._

"_Give me your hand."_

_She held her hand out and I put mine into it. She put it to her stomach, just above her pants._

"_Baby, it's your mama. Can you move for me?"_

_Beneath my hand I felt the gentle movement. I looked to my hand and then back at her. I felt the stinging of tears in my eyes._

"_Oh my god!"_

"_Axel, I didn't know."_

"_You're pregnant!"_

_She started crying. My tears fell over one by one._

"_We didn't know it was possible."_

"_And you're okay with this!"_

"_It's my child. No matter what its life it tied to mine. I'm not going to kill it because you think it's wrong."_

_Her tears fell profusely now. _

"_I'm not asking you to kill it. You think I would want to hurt you that way? But why him? why would you even touch him?"_

"_Because I love him Axel. Not as I much as I love you but I can only interact with you in our dreams. Every kiss, every touch may feel real when I wake up but in the end, it's never been anything more than a dream."_

_I grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to look at me._

"_I love you. I don't want to lose but I don't want to be the father of some other man's baby."_

"_Then you won't have to be. I'm leaving. If you ever want me to come back, just call for me when you're asleep."_

_I watched her begin to fade away and by the time I decided to stop her, she was gone. If I called for her now, she wouldn't come back. She's too upset. I'm too upset to call for her. The idea of him inside of her just made me sick to my stomach. That thing growing inside her, that baby, would only make her want him more. She was going to leave, unless her leaving me just now was her saying it's over. _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Okay, this made me upset. I didn't like the idea of them splitting but it was the only thing that really set the tone for what's going to happen next. If this upset you, let me know. I won't change it but it's nice to know I'm getting a reaction. Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Reponse to Review NOT PART OF THE STORY!

In light of a recent review, I feel as though I have some things to say. Rienna is not a whore. She is desperate. She has gone her whole life knowing one thing, do what you can to survive. If she did anything other than give him what he wants, who know what would have happened to her? I do. Because in a way she is me. Anyone can say they won't hurt you, but shit happens, right? NO ONE has any right to tell me that anything I have done "sucked". I work hard on the things I write. I put a lot of true feelings into some of these things. Feeling trapped in a place you call home? Scared to do anything other than what you're told? I apologize if some of the aspects of this story… upset you. I'm not asking for your sympathy. I'm asking you to think about what someone else may have put into something before you judge.

On a lighter note, the last few chapters should be up soon. Now that's only important to you if you like (and understand) what was previously written.

Thank you very much for your time.

The Author.


	6. The Literal End 1

I called for her every night after that. She would come every time but in the end we couldn't be together for long. I would yell at her or she would yell at me or we would just yell at each other. Then she would leave or I would leave and that would be the end of it. We decided we were better off apart. It broke my heart to admit it.

I smashed my mirror when I got back home. I wasted so much money trying to find her, trying to rescue her. I sulked around my house, wishing I was stuck in a bad dream. Demyx and Zexion checked in me often. After a couple of months, they got me to leave the house. I met a girl. Her name was Aerith but her friends called her Aeris. Her hair was long and curly. Her eyes were the same green as mine. She was beautiful but most of all she reminded me of Rienna. I could look at her and see, of course, different color features, but her eyes were the same shape. Her hair was just as long.

I would try not to compare them but when I would kiss her, I could tell the difference. I would hear her voice whenever Aerith would talk.

Months, about a year, passed and my relationship with Aerith seemed normal, something I have never had, normality. I took her to Twilight Town so she could meet Kairi. Granted, Kairi was still be pissed at me for letting Rienna go, she was happy to meet Aerith. But I quickly saw that just because Kairi was happy to meet her doesn't mean Kairi was happy to be around her.

I decided to take Aerith out to see the city. We walked the streets holding hands, looking a normal happy couple. We stopped at an ice cream shop. She sat down and I went to order. The bell above the door jingled and I turned just to get a glimpse of the person coming in. I gasped when I saw Rienna walk in, pushing a stroller, with Xemnas holding the door. I gasped and paid for the ice cream. I took my seat with Aerith and did what I could to avoid Rienna's eyes. We ate our ice cream in peace. I heard Rienna cooing and laughing.

"Xemnas will you give me a wipe? I swear he looks like you but got his eating habits from Xaldin."

"It's true. Xaldin never can keep food off his face."

Aerith waved her hand in my face, "Ax, can we go? There was this cute little boutique back there and I kinda wanted to go look around."

I nodded and stood. Aerith stood with me. As I walked toward the door I heard a gasp then a whisper then another gasp.

"Axel?" It was Rienna's voice.

I took a deep breath, put a smile on my face and turned around, "Hey."

"Oh my god, Axel it is you." she smiled and shifted the small child on her lap.

"Is that the baby?" I muttered.

"Axel, what's going on?" Aerith asked from next to me.

"Yeah, his name is Sephiroth."

She turned him so that I was looking at him. He blinked his golden eyes. His hair was the same brown as Rienna's, which was now down to her waist, with a silver tint to it. She wasn't lying when she said he looked like Xemnas.

"Axel!" Aerith yelled.

"Who is this, Ax?" Rienna mumbled.

"This is Aerith, my…"

"I'm his girlfriend."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rienna

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sephiroth giggled. I picked him up off my lap and gave him to Xemnas. I stood up and walked the couple of steps to stand before Axel. I extended my hand to Axel's girlfriend, Aerith.

"Hi, I'm Rienna. Axel and I are old friends."

"How did you two meet?" she asked, not taking my hand but glaring at me angrily.

"It's a long story."

I looked to Xemnas and he smiled.

"Why don't you two join us for dinner?" Xemnas asked still smiling.

I turned and glared at him. I gently shook my head.

"We'd love too." Aerith said smugly.

I turned to see Axel staring at her. I rolled my eyes, sucked it up, and smiled.

"Great. Xemnas can we go? Sephiroth's getting a little irritable. But if you wouldn't mind, I would love to see Kairi. I've been speaking to her often actually."

Axel nodded. I turned to Xemnas and he held Sephiroth out to me. He scribbled something down on a napkin after I reached out to take the baby from him and I heard a slight gasp. That was when I knew Axel had seen the wedding ring. Xemnas and I had gotten married almost three months ago but it had taken me another four months to say yes to him. I didn't want a shotgun wedding. I wanted to marry him because I loved him. When Axel and I ended what we had, it made my decision that much easier, I guess. I couldn't say that I didn't love Xemnas but I also couldn't say that I love him more than Axel. Axel was and still is to everything me. Xemnas gave him what I guessed was our address.

I looked at my son. I saw Xemnas in his features but I saw Axel too. I saw Axel in the way he smiled and laughed. It may have just been my imagination but it made me happy.

Xemnas and I went home, which was still at the facility. The big difference was that everyone viewed me, not as a former prisoner, but as Xemnas' equal. I took Sephiroth into the kitchen and set him on the counter. I gave him a spoon to keep him busy. Xigbar and Luxord came in.

"Hello, Rienna, how was your day?" Xigbar asked, trying to get the spoon back.

"It was hell. We ran into Axel in that ice cream parlor uptown. Xemnas invited them to dinner."

Sephiroth laughed and threw the spoon at him. Luxord and I laughed then he got really serious.

"Are you completely over Axel?"

"What kind of question is that? We've been over this. I can never be over him. He was my first real love and to tell you the truth my only one. I do love Xemnas, you know that, but he can never be what Axel was to me. Yes, he is the father of my child but that's not enough for me to be okay with seeing Axel again. It's only been a year. I still think of him, all the time. I dream about him even if I don't enter his dreams. I am in love with Axel, but at the same time, I need to be with Xemnas. I'm not saying I don't want to be with him because I do, just not as much as Axel."

He sighed, "Rienna you are one emotionally twisted person."

The small boy, Roxas, emerged in the kitchen door then. He bowed his head and mumbled and apology.

"I thought no one was in here. I was going to get dinner started."

"Well, prepare a couple of extra servings with that. We have guests coming."

He nodded quickly and I turned to pick up Sephiroth. I left the kitchen. Luxord and Xigbar followed behind me.

A couple of hours passed when Axel and Aerith were let into our home. I could lie and say that they were welcomed by everyone but, like I said, that would be a lie. I was not happy. Larxene, a small blonde girl that I recognized from my early days of freedom, glared at them both. Marluxia, a tall man with pink hair, didn't want to meet them but Xemnas made him. Everyone else plastered on fake smiles, thinking they were doing it for my sake. Sephiroth was the only one seemed that genuinely happy, but he was happy all the time so it wasn't too shocking. I was trying my best not to just attack Aerith then and there with the way she was staring at me.

We sat at the table, everyone except for Roxas. He usually ate in his room. Xemnas shared stories of his travels as I fed Sephiroth. Aerith looked at me from across the table.

"So how old is your son?"

"Seven months tomorrow."

I had a five month pregnancy. Which meant, after finding out I was expecting, I spent four more months caring the baby. I watched Axel's fist clench. Sephiroth yawned and reached out for me. I picked him up and stood.

"I'm going to take him to bed. Axel, can I talk to you?"

He nodded and followed me. We were quiet during the walk to Sephiroth's room. After I put him down, I turned to Axel.

"Follow me." I whispered.

I led him into the courtyard.

"What is your problem?" I yelled.

"My problem? What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem! You're the one who brought some other fucking girl to my house."

"Why are you so jealous? You're married, remember?"

I gasped and took a step back, "You're the one that left me, Ax. Did you think I wanted to leave you behind that night? If it were up to me, I would've stayed asleep forever if it meant being with you. Xemnas has given me a great life though. He loves me and he loves his son too. He's done a lot for us. I have more now than I ever thought I could. I used to think I could never have a child and then Sephiroth came along. I love you, Axel, I do. The thing is I love Xemnas too. He is the father of my only child! According to Luxord, I may never have another child. If I only have one chance to get it right, I plan on taking that chance. So go, Axel! Take Aerith and go! Whatever we had is over!"

Then he was cradling my face in his hands as if he was going to kiss me. I pushed him away and took a few steps past him.

"I mean it, Axel. Leave now."

"No."

"A year ago it wasn't that hard for you to do. Go on and leave. I know that's what you really want."

"No it's not! I love you Rienna, not her."

"But like you said, I have a husband, remember? Go away Axel. We are done and have been for a year now. When you said you couldn't be a father to another man's child, you left me. The only thing I did was leave your dream."

"I called to you every night."

"I was too exhausted to answer. That's the thing, Ax, being pregnant takes a lot out of you. If you hadn't said the things you did, I would've tried harder to see you. But you said them and now you can't have me back. I'm going to stay here. I'm going to stay with Xemnas and with Sephiroth. I'm going to stay here with people that care about me." I turned to face him. I reached up and put my hand to his face, "I'm sorry, Ax. This is how it has to be."

"Don't… don't say that."

"If I don't, I'll be lying. I've never lied to you before and I don't plan on it now."

I turned back around and went back inside. He followed me in silence. We went back to the dining room. I stood behind Xemnas and put my arms around his neck.

"Um, we have to go." Axel muttered.

Aerith stood and moved to his side.

"Well it was nice to finally meet you, Axel." Xemnas smiled.

"The pleasure was mine. I was great to meet you all."

Axel turned to leave and Aerith followed him. She held onto the back of his shirt and Roxas showed them to the door.

"Come on, love, let's go to bed." Xemnas whispered.

I nodded and we walked to our bedroom. I showered first and then he did. I sat on the bed and pulled my legs up. He exited the bathroom with a pair of shorts on and a towel in his hand. He dried his hair with the towel and joined me on the bed.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I told him to leave. He's gone now, forever."

"I thought that was what you wanted."

"It was. I just wasn't expecting it to hurt. You know?"

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah I do, but I have you, right?"

"Always."

I curled into his side after he laid back. He held me close and I drifted to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The End.


End file.
